Ten Dates
by iloveyoucalzona
Summary: What happens after Arizona moves to New York to be with Callie and Sofia forever? COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. I wanted to titillate you.**

* * *

"Mama! Mama!" Sofia exclaimed, hopping up and down as she ran for the front door. "Mommy's here!"

Callie felt her stomach rollercoaster inside her. Suddenly, she couldn't breathe. It had only been a few months since they'd last seen each other—sure—but things had been different then. That was before they had started texting constantly. That was before Arizona had decided to move to New York—to move in with them.

"I'm coming!" Callie called. A sudden giggle caught in her throat. Somehow, she had never felt so nervous. Not ever.

Sofia ripped open the front door. "Mommy!" She launched herself at Arizona, hugging her with all her might.

Arizona laughed. "Hi, sweetie." She gave her daughter a big squeeze, then pulled back a little to look at her. "I missed you!"

Sofia grinned. "I missed you, too. Come in! We have leftover pasta if you're hungry, and I built a fort earlier if you want to play in there..." She walked back into the apartment without a look back, just assuming her mom was following close behind.

Instead, blue eyes were fixed on brown, as Callie and Arizona took each other in.

Arizona smiled shyly. "I missed you."

Again, Callie felt her stomach flip-flop. "Me, too," she breathed.

Without any thought, the two of them simultaneously stepped forward, wrapping their arms around each other. Arizona pulled tighter, feeling Callie's warm body flush against hers.

Callie exhaled an uneven breath. She lifted her hand to the back of Arizona's head, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair.

Neither one wanted to let go but, finally, they did.

"Mommy," Sofia complained, making a point to cross her arms and pout out her lower lip. "Come on!"

Callie and Arizona shared a smile, and then Callie reached out to grab Arizona's suitcases as they followed their daughter.

Sofia danced through the apartment. "Mom, can I give you a tour?"

"I've been here before, silly!"

"Or are you hungry?" Sofia piped up. "Or thirsty? Do you want a jacket? Mama has a lot."

Arizona reached down and smoothed Sofia's hair. "I'm happy, kiddo. Thank you, though."

"Let's put on our pajamas and watch a movie in the fort!" Sof suggested.

"That is an _awesome_ idea. Let's do it!"

Quickly, the three of them changed into their pajamas. Callie and Sofia went into their rooms, and Arizona shut herself in one of the bathrooms.

When she emerged, Sofia was in the living room, dragging blankets and pillows into the fort.

Callie came up behind Arizona, watching Sof work. "What are we watching?"

"_Home Alone_?" Arizona guessed, already knowing their daughter's favorite movie.

"Yes!" Sofia giggled. "My favorite."

The three of them crawled into the fort made of blankets and sheets.

"Mama, you sit there," Sofia pointed, "and, Mommy, you sit there, and I'll sit here."

As they got comfortable—or at least attempted to—Sofia turned the volume on the laptop all the way up.

She turned to them. "You ready?"

Callie and Arizona nodded. "Ready."

Sofia clicked the space bar to start the movie.

As they watched, Arizona played with Sof's hair with one hand, while the other lay by her side—an invitation for Callie to take it in hers, maybe. Yes, their chemistry was undeniable—Arizona knew that—but she still felt nervous about putting herself out there and being vulnerable.

Callie looked down and saw Arizona's hand in the space between them, and then her eyes flicked up to the blonde's face. Her eyes were fixed on the screen in front of them.

Callie lowered her own hand and slowly edged it toward Arizona's. A minute later, she finally let their pinkies touch.

Arizona's lip quirked up, but she kept her eyes on the screen as she lifted her own pinky to run it over Callie's.

Callie shivered. Then, in a quick move, she flipped her hand over and entwined their fingers together.

Arizona squeezed her hand and pulled lightly, signaling for Callie to come closer.

Callie scooted toward her, close enough that their arms touched, their thighs…

Sofia ducked her head. "This part always scares me."

Arizona let Sof bury her face in her thighs, affectionately rubbing her back.

She met Callie's eyes, and they shared a warm smile. She lifted their hands up to her lips and dropped a gentle kiss on Callie's. She let her lips linger and, when she exhaled a warm breath, she saw the way it made Callie's skin prickle with goosebumps.

* * *

After Sofia ran off to bed, Callie and Arizona continued to sit in the fort, their hands still clasped tight.

"How was the flight?" Callie whispered—something about the muted light and rainy night made her feel like she should speak quietly.

Arizona shrugged. "We all survived it. That's a win by my standards."

Callie let out a cynical chuckle. "By mine, too. How depressing is that?"

"I'm glad I'm here, though," Arizona offered. Absentmindedly, she ran her fingers down Callie's forearm.

Callie squeezed her hand in agreement. She met Arizona's adoring eyes. "God," she chuckled. "When you smile at me like that, I feel like we're at the beginning again. I keep getting butterflies."

Arizona reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind Callie's ear. "Like now?"

Callie gulped. "Yeah."

Arizona briefly thumbed her cheek, then ran her fingers down Callie's neck. "Now?"

Callie offered a tight nod.

Arizona smiled, her hand running up Callie's thigh.

Callie squeezed her eyes shut.

Arizona edged closer, her lips a hair's breadth from Callie's—so close that Callie could feel the vibrations of Arizona's voice when she breathed, "How about now?"

Callie slowly opened her eyes and reached up to cup Arizona's cheeks. "Butterflies. Millions of them."

At last, she pulled Arizona face to hers, and instantly their lips were pressed hard, their mouths opening to try to swallow more of each other, to try to swallow as much as they could.

And—after so long, after so much wanting—Arizona didn't even try to swallow the moan that bubbled up in her throat. "God, Callie."

Callie smiled against her mouth, pleased that Arizona wanted her as much as she wanted Arizona.

Arizona pressed closer, forcing Callie down onto her back.

"Ow!" Callie yelped as she lay down.

"What's wrong?" Arizona worried.

Callie reached under her back and came up with a stuffed dog with hard beads for eyes. "This little guy was stuck under me."

Arizona laughed, remembering where they were. She looked around her. "We're making out in a blanket fort. It's like junior high sleepovers all over again."

Then, thoughtfully, she stared at Callie. "But this is a lot better."

Callie agreed: "Hey, I didn't even kiss anyone until high school, so this is definitely better.

Distracted by the warm curves beneath her and the thigh that had found its way between hers, Arizona brought her lips back down to Callie's jawline, moving down until she reached the hollow of her throat.

"Arizona..." Callie groaned.

Arizona felt her stomach clench at the way Callie said her name.

Arizona used her arms to sit up, inadvertently pressing herself harder against Callie's thigh.

But she forced herself to stay focused. "I've never wanted anyone like this," she confessed. "I mean, the way it is with you. You touch me and I go crazy."

Callie ran her hands down Arizona's hips. "You know I feel the same way." She sat up and kissed Arizona's shoulder. "I always will."

"And I want to..." Arizona paused. "Be with you... in that way—in every way, really—but I was thinking, maybe, we could take things slow."

Callie nodded along with her. "I was thinking the same thing."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Like, why not make it special?"

"And we're different than before," Arizona added. "We're different people, to a certain extent. I want to get to know you again."

"I want that, too. But I still want you to move in. No matter what anyone else says."

Arizona's brows furrowed. "Did someone say something?"

Callie shrugged. "Just Meredith trying to look out for me. Asking what if we don't work again and how that'll be for Sofia."

"Do you have any what ifs?" Arizona worried. She was all in.

"No," Callie swore. "You?"

"No," Arizona vowed. "I'm not going anywhere. Except right now." She stood up.

Callie pouted out her lower lip, and she looked so much like Sofia had earlier. "Where?"

"Your guest room. If I don't leave you now, our 'moving slowly' will end in seconds."

The mere thought in her head almost made Callie moan aloud. "True."

Outside the fort, they began walking down the hallway side-by-side.

"Well, I guess this is where I leave you," Callie lamented as they stood in front of the door to the guest room.

Arizona nodded, forcing herself to be strong. How badly she wanted to give into what her body hungered for: Callie's.

Without thinking, she stuck out her right hand. "Well, goodnight."

Hesitantly, Callie met it with her own, and they shook hands. "Goodnight, Dr. Robbins." Something about the handshake made her feel like she had to be formal.

Arizona grinned and dropped her hand. It tingled by her side. "I'll see you in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2: Date 1

**Psst. Let me know if this is interesting to you! Just doing a tiny bit of writing during my walk to work in the mornings. **

* * *

"Morning, Mom!" Sofia dang as Arizona stumbled out of bed at 10am. "You slept in!"

"Hey, it's seven in the morning in Seattle," Arizona defended. She smiled at Callie and Sofia, who were sitting side-by-side on the couch, Sof with a chapter book and Callie with the newspaper.

Callie smiled back. "Good morning, gorgeous."

Arizona blushed.

"We're having a lazy Saturday—it's still pretty stormy outside," Callie explained. "She patted the space beside her. "Come. Sit."

Arizona ambled over, pausing to kiss Sofia's head before she plopped down beside Callie.

"Do you want a book?" Sofia offered. "I'm on the third Harry Potter, but you can read the second or first, if you want."

Arizona shook her head. "I'm happy just sitting here for now, sweetie—enjoying being with my family again."

Sofia shrugged and turned back to her book, and Callie affectionately dropped her hand onto Arizona's thigh. "Did you sleep okay?"

Arizona nodded. "Like a baby."

"Me, too," Callie concurred. "Dreamed about you." Her cheeks reddened, instantly giving her away.

"Oh," Arizona teased, immediately realizing it had been sexual. "A good dream?"

"Really good."

Satisfied, Arizona giggled as she grabbed for Callie's hand. "How about we all go to a movie tonight?" she suggested.

"Can we go see_ Toy Story 4_?" Sof pleaded.

"Yeah! That's what I was thinking." She turned to Callie. "You want to?"

Callie nodded. "Yeah. Let's do it. Perfect way to spend the evening." She turned to Sofia. "Aren't you glad Mommy's here?"

"Yes!" Sofia got up on her knees and tried to wrap her arms around both of her moms. "My favorite people."

"Speaking of which," Callie cleared her throat.

Immediately realizing what Callie was setting them up to talk about, Arizona sat up straighter.

"What?" Sofia wondered.

"Well, I think we talked about this a little before," Callie began. "Do you remember what I said about Mommy coming back?"

"You said she was coming to live with us," Sofia offered matter-of-factly.

"I did."

"Did Mama tell you how long I'm staying?" Arizona wondered.

Sofia shook her head. "A week? A month?" she guessed.

Callie smiled. "Longer."

Sofia's mouth fell open. "A year?!"

Arizona dimpled. "Nope. Longer. Longer than you can imagine."

Sofia made a face, her eyes bugging out. "Really? You're here for good?"

Arizona nodded enthusiastically. "I'll be here with you forever, kiddo. Neither Mama nor I are going anywhere."

"And, down the line," Callie added, reaching out and grabbing Arizona's hand, "Mommy and I are going to share a bed again."

Sofia looked down at their clasped hands, then up at their faces, then down at their hands again. "You're getting MARRIED?"

Arizona laughed. "Someday, I hope!"

"Will you kiss and stuff?"

"Yes, sweetie," Callie smiled. "We'll kiss and stuff."

Sofia giggled with pure glee. "Really? I can't even remember you ever kissing."

Callie frowned. They'd been apart for a really long time.

"Sweetie, the most important thing you need to know is that Mama and I love you very much-" Arizona began.

Sofia waved her off. "I know that, silly! And you love each other, too!"

"Yes," Callie and Arizona admitted. They turned to look each other.

"Kiss!" Sofia demanded. "Kiss, kiss, kiss!"

Callie and Arizona leaned in.

* * *

At the movies, Sofia hurried to find them a good seat, with Callie and Arizona tailing her.

"This almost feels like a date," Callie whispered.

Arizona laughed. "How long has it been since we've seen a movie together?"

"Years and years," Callie realized.

As soon as the movie began, Sofia was riveted. To her left, Callie and Arizona weren't quite as interested—not after sitting so close, after so long, in a dark room.

They felt like teenagers. Seriously.

Eventually, Callie turned and put her lips on Arizona's ear. "Wanna kiss?"

Arizona pulled away, surprised. "What?"

Callie grinned as she opened her fist. In her palm lay three Hershey's Kisses. "Do you want a Kiss?"

"Oh," Arizona chuckled. "Sure."

* * *

When they got home, Sofia ran off to bed, leaving Callie and Arizona alone again.

"So I was thinking..." Arizona began. "Ten dates."

Callie's brows furrowed. "Explain."

"Until we share a bed," Arizona clarified. "Because I want to move slow, but if I don't get to touch you soon, I'll self-destruct."

Callie laughed, invigorated by the compliment. "Same."

"And tonight _almost_ counted as one."

"Almost?"

"Go, sit," Arizona instructed, pointing toward the couch. "I'll be right back."

A minute later, Arizona came back with two wine glasses and a bottle of champagne.

"What's this?" Callie asked.

Arizona dimpled. "The bottle we had on our wedding night. Our favorite."

"You brought this all the way from Seattle?" Callie was touched.

"I brought a few," Arizona admitted. "The vineyard doesn't sell bottles in stores on the East Coast."

She handed Callie a glass, almost full to the brim. "To us."

Callie clinked her glass with Arizona's. "To us."

They each took a sip, closing their eyes as they savored the flavor.

"So many memories," Callie offered. More than usual, she felt the effervescence in her limbs, the way the alcohol made her body buzz. Or maybe it was Arizona that was making her feel that way.

She lifted her arm to wrap it around Arizona's shoulders. "We have so much to be thankful for."

"Mmm," Arizona hummed in agreement.

"Enduring love," Callie offered, beginning to list the things.

"A healthy, happy daughter," Arizona added.

"A future together," Callie continued.

Arizona—tipsy now—had fixed her eyes on Callie's chest. "Your perfect curves."

Callie threw her head back and laughed, and Arizona laughed with her shamelessly. Why be embarrassed? It was the truth.

Callie reached up, her thumb stroking Arizona's cheek. "Your smile."

As Callie's thumb continued its rhythmic stroke, Arizona exhaled a quiet sigh.

"What?" Callie wondered.

Arizona met her eyes with a smile. "Butterflies."


	3. Chapter 3: Dates 2 and 3

**Reviews, please!**

* * *

Since Sofia was off at summer camp that week and Callie and Arizona had taken the summer off, they were alone in the house on Monday.

"Hey," Callie began. "You ready to go?"

Arizona nodded as she looked down at her feet. "Got my Nikes on. I'm ready."

"Okay," Callie grabbed the picnic basket with one hand and Arizona's with the other. "Come on."

When they got to Central Park—only a block from their Upper West Side apartment—Arizona skipped ahead, pulling Callie along after her. "It's so pretty here."

"Yeah," Callie chuckled, working to keep up. "It's, like, the only pretty place in the City."

Arizona turned to face her. "Do you ever miss Seattle?"

Callie nodded. "All the time. I miss being closer to nature. And—by August—I really start to miss the temperate weather." She inspected Arizona's face carefully. "How about you? Do you miss home yet?"

Arizona shrugged. "It didn't really feel like home without you."

Callie's eyebrows shot up.

"I mean," Arizona continued, "We got together just a few weeks after I moved. You were always tied up into my experience of the place. When you left, it was like something was missing. Like it wasn't the same city I'd come to know and love."

She paused, looking to Callie to see if she understood. "If I'm with you and Sofia, I don't care where I am," she summarized. "I think you already knew that."

"Yeah," Callie exhaled. "You always said that."

Arizona smiled. "But it's been a few days since I've seen grass," she joked, "so I'm happy we came here."

They walked around the lake's perimeter, with Callie pointing out attractions.

They stood by the lake, watching the boaters float along the water.

"Oh my god," Callie giggled. "Look." She pointed toward a boat with two men sitting across from each other. "I think he's proposing."

They watched for another minute and then, finally, Arizona prompted, "Picnic time?"

"Yes," Callie grinned.

Hand-in-hand, they continued walking until they found a spot to sit. They were far from any other picnickers and close enough to the shade of a tree to move if they got too hot in the sun.

Callie laid out the blanket and offered Arizona her hand, in case she needed a little help getting down to the ground with her prosthetic leg.

Arizona managed to sit down on her own, and Callie joined her.

"So." Callie began unloading the basket. "Any guesses about what we're eating?"

Arizona smiled knowingly. "If you're as corny as me—and you've established that you are—I think I know."

"You're right," Callie laughed as she pulled out the boxes of food. "Cold pizza!"

Arizona laughed with her. "I knew it."

As they ate, they asked each other questions, eager to get to know each other again.

Of course, they knew each other better than anything, but this was about learning the little stuff.

_Favorite restaurant here?_

_Favorite movie?_

_Music you're liking lately? _

_Dream vacation?_

An hour later, Callie lay down on her back and closed her eyes. "Ah," she exhaled. "What a perfect day."

Arizona lay down beside her. "How about a nap?"

Callie opened an eye. "Hey. I'll take any opportunity to sleep with you."

Arizona laughed. She turned onto her side, threw an arm around Callie's middle, and wrapped herself around her.

"Mmm," Callie hummed in approval, pulling the blonde closer. The sun had warmed her white skin, and Callie wanted to taste it.

And she wanted her closer. Impossibly closer. Just like always.

* * *

"Mama, Mommy," Sofia wondered, sitting on the counter peeling a cucumber as they all worked on dinner.

Callie and Arizona looked up.

"When are you going to sleep in the same bed again?"

"Probably in the next two weeks," Callie guessed, looking to Arizona for confirmation.

Arizona nodded aggressively. She couldn't wait any longer than that.

Callie gave her a secret smile, then turned back to Sofia. "Why, Sof?"

"That's what Max's and Emma's parents do," Sofia shrugged. "Is it like having a sleepover every night?!"

Arizona laughed. "Kind of."

"So why aren't you sharing a bed now?" Sof wondered, confused.

Arizona pursed her lips, trying to figure out a way to explain their dilemma in an age-appropriate way. Sofia didn't need to know about her moms' sexual appetites.

"Um, I think," Arizona began, "Since we haven't seen each other in such a long time, if we were to start having sleepovers now, we wouldn't get any sleep."

"Why?" Sofia pressed.

"We'd be too excited," Arizona explained. "We wouldn't be able to stop...talking," she finished.

Callie suppressed a laugh.

"Oh," Sofia accepted. "That makes sense."

* * *

When Sofia went off to bed, Callie and Arizona found themselves on the couch, making out like teenagers again.

"We should probably sleep," Arizona offered regretfully at midnight.

"But Dr. Robbins," Callie joked, "it's just so hard to stop _talking_ to you."

Arizona chuckled. "Hey, I think I explained that pretty well."

"You did," Callie agreed. Her hands ran up and down Arizona's shoulders, trying to memorize them all over again. She sighed.

"What?" Arizona asked, curious.

"I literally can't keep my hands off you."

Arizona dimpled. "Good. Me neither." Her hand snaked up Callie's thigh, and Callie groaned.

"We're no good at this," Callie regretted.

Laughing, Arizona added, "When have we ever been?"

"It's so crazy," Callie mused. "The way the want never fades with you. The hungering."

"No Lesbian Bed Death here," Arizona agreed.

Callie laughed. "I guess we should sleep. Since, apparently, you have a big day planned for us tomorrow."

* * *

Indeed, Arizona had a big day planned for them. She bounced around the kitchen as Callie got ready to go.

They spent the whole morning walking through Central Park with their hands clasped between them, and then they found a nice restaurant for lunch.

After lunch, they went to the Museum of Modern Art and strode through the exhibits together.

"Georgia O'Keefe," Callie sighed as they stood before a painting. "I've always loved her flower studies."

Arizona snickered. "Really?"

"Since I was a kid," Callie nodded, looking at Arizona curiously. "Why?"

"You liked women before you even knew it," Arizona reasoned. "Always into yonic imagery."

Callie laughed. "Maybe," she conceded.

They looked at Jackson Pollocks, Andy Warhols, Gustav Klimts, and a bunch of super contemporary artists they'd never heard of. Finally, near closing time, they headed home.

* * *

"So Sof's sleeping at a friend's tonight?" Arizona prompted.

Callie nodded. "We have the house to ourselves. What did you want for dinner?"

Arizona gave her a look. "Pizza and beer?"

"Perfect," Callie laughed.

They ordered delivery, drinking cold beers in the kitchen while they waited for their pizza to arrive.

"I had fun today," Callie offered, "exploring the city a little with you."

"Me, too." The long day had left Arizona worn out, but she was happy.

When the pizza came, she and Callie migrated to the couch to eat and drink.

"So this was our third date," Callie began, taking a bite of pizza.

"We're almost a third of the way there!" Arizona cheered.

"Cheers to that," Callie clinked her beer bottle against Arizona's.

After dinner, Arizona stood up to do the dishes and put the food away, and Callie's eyes couldn't help but follow her retreating form.

After a second, she frowned and followed her to the kitchen. "You're limping."

"Oh," Arizona looked down at her legs, as if suddenly remembering that one was missing. "I'm fine."

"We shouldn't have walked so much today," Callie regretted. "I should have called us a cab."

Arizona waved the idea off. "I wanted to walk. It's fine. Really."

Callie frowned. "Let me do the dishes. Go, change into PJs."

"Are you sure?" Arizona checked. Her leg _could_ use some time to breathe. And she had noted that there was a wheelchair and some crutches in the corner of the guest room. Of course. Callie always planned ahead.

Callie nodded. "I'll put mine on, too. We can watch a movie."

* * *

"How about _27 Dresses_?" Arizona suggested from where she was perched on the couch as Callie walked in.

"Oooh. That's a classic. Let's do it."

Arizona clicked "play."

"Will you let me massage your leg?" Callie asked carefully, not wanting to upset Arizona.

Arizona turned to her.

Callie smiled. "Any excuse to touch you," she shrugged.

"Can I give you a back massage with my girly hands after?" Arizona compromised.

Callie laughed. "Yes. Please."

Callie guided Arizona—who was balancing on one leg—into the space between her thighs as the movie began to play. She relished in the feel of the blonde's body warmth.

Leaning forward a little—with her eyes on the screen in front of them—Callie began kneading Arizona's leg with her thumb, first gently, and then a little deeper into the muscle.

Arizona's breathing slowed as she relaxed, and she leaned back against Callie, feeling soft breasts against her back.

Callie moved her lips to Arizona's ear. "Does this feel okay?"

Arizona shivered, and Callie's breath came out in a quiet, self-satisfied laugh.

Arizona nudged her. "Don't laugh at me," she joked.

Callie continued massaging her leg, the tender pressure unrelenting. "Does this feel okay?" she repeated.

Arizona nodded, her hand reaching back to affectionately hold the back of Callie's head. "It feels good," she whispered.

Her hands moved up, edging under the bottom hem of Arizona's shirt. "How about this?"

Arizona's breath hitched.

Callie moved her hands higher, thumbs brushing against breasts. She felt nipples harden against her hands.

Arizona groaned. "Callie."

Callie's hands continued moving over her skin. "Hmm?"

"You're such a tease."

Callie cackled, then extracted herself from Arizona. "My turn for a massage."

Arizona laughed with her. "Fine. But prepare for payback."

As the familiar movie continued—only background music to their massages, really—Callie sat in front of Arizona, and Arizona brought her hands up to the top of Callie's back.

Beginning with her neck, Arizona slowly rubbed her muscles and pressure points, feeling them slacken as Callie relaxed back into her.

As the movie concluded, Arizona moved her hands to Callie's legs. Slowly, she edged them up her inner thighs.

"You know," she whispered in Callie's ear. "I could massage you other places. I've been told I'm good at that."

Callie shut her eyes, getting lost in the feel of Arizona's hands, edging closer, closer...

Suddenly, Arizona pulled her hands back, and Callie felt cold without them. "Hey!" she complained.

Arizona left a quick peck on Callie's cheek. "Seven dates to go."


	4. Chapter 4: Date 4

**As always, if you want to make me happy, please leave reviews!**

* * *

"Mom, what are we having for dinner?" Sofia asked. "Can I help?"

"Sure, sweetie." Arizona added some lemon juice to their steamed broccoli. "Can you set the table and pour us all some water, please?"

"Yeah," Sofia chirped, getting right to work.

"So, Sof," Callie prompted. "Are you excited for soccer camp to start tomorrow?"

"Yes!" Sofia exclaimed. "I'm glad Emma will be there, too. It makes the first day less intimidating."

* * *

When they sat down to eat, Sofia wondered, "What are you guys gonna do this week? Mama, have you taken Mom to walk along the Brooklyn Bridge? She'd like it."

"Not yet!" Callie realized. She turned to Arizona. "You want to go tomorrow? It's kind of a tourist thing, but it's fun to walk across, and it's right by a good lunch place."

Arizona nodded. "I'd love to." Then, she turned to Sof. "And then we can all go together another day, okay?"

"Yay!" Sofia exclaimed.

* * *

The next morning, after getting Sofia ready for her morning carpool, Callie and Arizona settled on the couch.

Arizona stared at Callie, a small smile grazing her lips.

Callie looked back at her, suddenly self-conscious. "What?"

"Nothing," Arizona whispered, her hand coming up to cup Callie's cheek. "You're just really pretty."

Callie turned her head into Arizona's hand, dropping a small kiss onto her open palm. "So are you."

* * *

An hour later, they sat side-by-side on the subway, making their way to the Brooklyn Bridge.

Arizona leaned her head on Callie's shoulder, prompting Callie to wrap her arm around Arizona's back and pull her closer.

Callie leaned over and kissed her temple, and Arizona smiled sleepily.

Across the train, a toddler and his father smiled at them, and then little boy raised his hand in a wave.

Callie and Arizona laughed and waved back.

* * *

They walked across the bridge hand-in-hand and, when they got to the other side, Callie stopped suddenly. "Wait."

Arizona looked at her curiously. "What? Why?"

"Let's take a tourist picture," Callie suggested.

Arizona laughed. "Seriously?"

"Yeah! Come on," Callie argued, "How long as it been since we've taken a photo together, just you and me?"

Well, Arizona couldn't argue with that. They went up to a passerby, and Callie asked, "Would you mind snapping a quick photo of us?"

"Sure," the walker agreed.

Callie and Arizona backed up and wrapped an arm around each other.

"I'm just going to take a bunch, okay?" he called to them, beginning to snap photos on Callie's iPhone.

Callie and Arizona grinned at the camera.

* * *

They ended up going to lunch, walking back across the Bridge, and then walking more as they continued exploring the area together.

By the time they found a subway station, they were both exhausted with sore feet, and Callie wrapped her arm around Arizona's waist.

"Ugh," Arizona groaned, leaning against Callie and letting the taller woman hold some of her weight. "I'm so tired."

"Me, too," Callie laughed, reveling in the feel of the sides of their bodies flush together and the fact that Arizona was letting her make their final stretch home easier on her leg with her support.

"Fun, though," Arizona ceded. She turned and smiled up at Callie. "It was a good fourth date. And," she added, "I had you all to myself the whole day."

Callie grinned down at her. "Well, that's something you can get used to." She lowered her voice. "Soon, you'll have me to yourself all night, too."

To this, Arizona exhaled loudly, instantly sexually frustrated. "We need to move these dates along faster," she decided.

"How about another junior high makeout session after Sofia goes to bed?"

"How about a high school makeout?" Arizona compromised, only half joking. "With a little heavy petting in there?"

"Deal."

* * *

Callie stood true to her promise, of course.

After Sof went to bed, she and Arizona settled onto the couch, watching a cooking show they only half paid attention to.

Callie was drawing little patterns on Arizona's knee while Arizona caressed Callie's hand.

Then, suddenly, Arizona straightened up and pointed to the screen. "Look! Mashed potato cupcakes."

"Oh, yeah!" Callie remembered. "At Bailey's wedding, you said there should be such a thing as mashed potato cupcakes, and now look!" Then, she turned to Arizona. "That was a good night."

Arizona nodded. "One of my favorites."

Callie's eyebrows flew up. "Really?"

Arizona shrugged. "Well, out of the hundreds." She paused, then continued, "I was so scared you were going to run—so scared that you'd wished you _had_ run—and you were so sweet to me. So patient."

Callie's lips quirked up. "The only place I ever wanted to run is right into your arms," she vowed.

"I know that now." Arizona leaned in, dropping a soft kiss onto full lips. "It must have been hard to be so patient, though," she empathized. "I can barely stand the waiting now."

Leaning back from the kiss, Callie admitted, "It was. After the crash, I thought you were as sexy as always, and I wanted you as much as I always had. I wanted to show you that."

Arizona wet her lips. Her voice was barely audible. "I don't think I've ever wanted you this much as I do now," she admitted.

Callie gulped. She could barely breathe with the way Arizona was looking at her. All that love...

Arizona leaned toward her, pleading: "Let me show you how much."

Callie didn't have time to answer before Arizona covered her lips with her own in a deep, slow kiss.

She couldn't help but moan into it, which Arizona instantly took advantage of, parting her own lips to deepen the kiss and pulling Callie's face even closer.

In a quick move, she maneuvered their bodies so that Callie lay on her back, with Arizona leaning over her.

Callie could barely catch her breath before Arizona captured her lips in another searing kiss.

Callie reached for her ass, pulling her even closer.

Arizona moved her lips down to Callie's neck, dropping soft kisses down the column and then moving back up with more suction and teeth.

"Uhhh," Callie moaned, her legs falling open.

Arizona began to lose her balance on top of her and, as she fell, she came to straddle one of Callie's thighs.

Working her way back to bruised lips, Arizona traced Callie's ribcage under her shirt, reveling in the soft skin.

She moved her hands up higher, grateful that they were both in pajamas and therefore not deterred by bras.

"God, Arizona," Callie moaned as Arizona's hands made contact with her nipples, her thumbs running over them with reverence. "Hold on. I want to touch you, too."

She moved her hands up to Arizona's naked lower back, her sides, and..._Ah_. She held those full breasts in her hands, pinching nipples as they hardened.

"Oh...god," Arizona groaned, her own thumbs stilling as she lost focus, her breath suddenly uneven.

And it was only natural, the way Callie's hips surged up at the sound of that erotic moan.

Of course, Arizona couldn't help it as she ground her hips down, her breath shuttering out over Callie's cheek.

"Arizona..." Callie breathed, grinding her own hips up, relishing in the friction. "Fuck."

Arizona pulled her into another kiss—this time sloppier, messier, as they worked to catch their breaths.

Callie grabbed for Arizona's ass again, trying to pull the smaller woman more fully into her.

Arizona was all for it: she ground down harder against her, swallowing Callie's satisfied groan as she lifted her hips up to meet her and established a steady rhythm.

Callie felt her whole body begin to tingle.

Arizona kept her hands around Callie's back, refusing to let her even consider pulling back. "Callie..." she moaned. "Can you feel how badly I want you?" She tried to keep her own desire under control, and she was failing at it. She could feel herself getting carried away, but she couldn't stop. It felt too good.

"Mmm," Callie hummed, breathless. She worked to slow her own rocking hips. "Arizona, we-"

Arizona's lips latched to the spot below Callie's ear.

"We—_uhhh_. We—W-wait," Callie finally articulated. She pulled back to look into Arizona's eyes, navy in the low light.

It took everything she had, but Arizona managed to stop grinding down against Callie.

"We shouldn't let ourselves get carried away," Callie reminded her in a whisper.

Arizona let out a breathless laugh. "I think I'm long past that."

"Me, too," Callie smiled. "But we should stop, right? If we actually want to make it to ten dates?"

Arizona let out a dramatic sigh, deflating. "You're right. We should stop."

Callie made a face. "I was kind of hoping you'd argue."

Arizona laughed. "I want to. But you're right. We agreed to go slow. And I don't want our 'last first time' to be on the couch in our living room." She leaned down and gave Callie a chaste kiss. "At least we got some heavy petting in."

Callie kissed her back and smiled. "I thought that would help, but I think it made things worse."

Arizona looked at her curiously.

"It's going to be excruciating: not doing _that_, with you, every second of every day," she explained, grumbling, "I need a cold shower."

Arizona laughed, extracting herself from Callie and sitting up. "I do, too. And not with you," she added.

Callie nodded. "You and me, naked, in the shower, would definitely be a bad idea." The mere thought made a shiver of desire run up her spine.

They stood up, and Callie walked Arizona to the guest room door. "See you in the morning?"

Arizona smiled. "Of course."

Callie gave her one last kiss. "Goodnight."

Arizona squeezed her hand. "Goodnight, Calliope."

* * *

After a quick shower, Callie was lying in bed, about to sleep, when she remembered the photos they'd taken earlier.

She turned to pick up her phone and scrolled through the pictures. In one, her eyes were shut. _Of course._ In the second, she was facing at the camera while Arizona looked up at her with so much love and pride in her eyes that Callie felt her heart swell to twice its size. And, in the last one, they both looked at the camera, grinning like the happiest people in the world.

Maybe they were.


	5. Chapter 5: Date 5

**Leave me some thoughtful feedback! Thank you.**

* * *

"We're going camping?!" Sofia exclaimed.

"Yes," Callie laughed, looking carefully at Arizona as her face fell.

"Camping?" Arizona complained. "I hate camping."

Callie laughed. "I know. So we compromised. I found a tiny cabin by the lake and rented it for the weekend. There are real beds and electricity and everything."

"Oh," Arizona sighed in relief. "So it's just a weekend away from the city?"

"Yeah," Callie agreed. "That's probably a better description."

"Still!" Sofia was hopping up and down. "Can we have a campfire? Make s'mores? Go hiking and stuff?"

Arizona smiled at her. "Of course we can!"

"When are we leaving?!"

"Tonight," Callie said. "We'll sleep over there tonight and get a good start on our vacation in the morning."

"I have to go pack!" Sofia decided. "And I have to find a roasting stick for my s'mores!" She ran off to her room, and Callie and Arizona looked after her, laughing.

Then, Callie turned to Arizona. "You're really okay with this idea? I knew it was a risk."

"I'm more than okay with it," Arizona vowed. "As long as we're not sleeping in the dirt, I'm happy."

"We're not," Callie promised. "And," she continued, reaching up to tuck a strand of blonde hair behind Arizona's ear, "I think we'll be able to fit a few dates in, while we're there."

"With Sofia's supervision?"

Callie chuckled. "Well, after last time..."

Arizona nodded. "A little supervision is probably a good idea."

* * *

In the car that night, Sofia directed them to the lake.

"Mommy," she began, carefully inspecting the phone's map, "it says to stay on this road for the next seventy-three miles, and then we'll be in the Adirondacks."

"All right!" Callie exclaimed. She turned and reached toward the backseat for her phone. "We're getting kind of close."

In the driver's seat, Arizona yawned.

"You okay?" Callie prompted, bringing her hand up to rub Arizona's shoulder. "Do you want me to drive?"

Arizona shook her head. "I'm good."

"I'm bored," Sofia whined from the backseat.

"Do you want to read more of your book, sweetie?" Arizona suggested. "Or try to sleep for a while?"

Sofia groaned. "I'll read more, I guess. Can I use a flashlight? It's too dark to see."

"Sure," Callie smiled, handing back her phone. "We're almost there, kiddo. And then we can wake up early tomorrow and get started on the fun."

As they continued on their way, Callie absentmindedly began running her fingers through Arizona's feathery hair and shut her eyes.

* * *

They got to the cabin, brought all their stuff inside, and began to explore the space.

"Look!" Sof called from the back deck. "The lake is right here!"

Callie smiled. "I hope you'd like that!"

Arizona softly bumped Callie's hip, leaning into her side. "It'll be gorgeous in daylight."

"Can we watch a movie?" Sofia pleaded. "They have a bunch of DVDs by the TV."

Callie looked to Arizona. "Another movie date?"

Arizona laughed. "Sure."

* * *

They settled on the futon in front of the TV, Sofia sandwiched between her moms. She snuggled up to Callie and reached for Arizona's hand. "Come closer, Mommy."

Arizona smiled and edged closer.

Sofia refocused on the movie, and Callie reached around her to brush her hand through Arizona's hair.

Arizona turned and met brown eyes, her lip quirking up.

Callie's eyes softened in response, her hand coming to rest on the back of Arizona's neck, kneading it gently.

This is what she'd ached for: the quiet moments, like this. The simple touches. Time as a family—a real family, with the three of them together, at the same time, enjoying each other's company.

* * *

"Okay, kiddo," Arizona prompted as the movie credits began to roll. "Time for bed, huh?"

Sofia groaned, supposedly too tired to move.

Arizona laughed. "Come on. Let's check out the bedrooms."

The three of them ambled toward the back of the house toward the bedrooms. And, quickly, they found what was clearly the intended kid's room: a single twin bed, bookshelves lined with children's books, a multicolored dresser.

"You brushed your teeth earlier, right?" Callie checked.

Sofia nodded as she tried to stifle her yawn.

Arizona untucked the covers for her. "We'll see you in the morning, sweetie."

After tucking her into bed, Callie and Arizona exited into the hallway to check out the other bedrooms.

"Here's one," Callie noted in a whisper.

Arizona opened another door. "Here's a...bathroom," she noted.

"Where are the other bedrooms?" Callie wondered. "Their listing said the cabin sleeps five."

Arizona opened another door. "This is just a linens closet."

Callie made a face. "Are there any more rooms?"

Arizona shook her head as she looked around. "I think that's it." She thought for a second. "Maybe _'sleeps five'_ means one person can sleep in the kid's room, two can sleep in the bedroom, and two on the futon?"

"I guess so," Callie realized regrettably. "I probably should have looked more carefully."

Arizona shrugged nonchalantly. "It doesn't matter."

"I'll just go sleep on the futon in the living room," Callie decided. "You can have the bedroom."

Half-jokingly, Arizona scowled at her. "Callie."

Callie met her eyes.

Arizona offered a gentle smile. "I think we can sleep in the same bed. I'll keep my hands to myself. I promise."

"Or you could _not_ do that," Callie countered, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Arizona laughed. "That's a possibility, too."

As a precaution, Callie changed into her pajamas in the bathroom while Arizona changed in the bedroom.

Finally, they both settled into bed, ready to sleep.

Callie motioned to the lamp on her bedside table. "Can I shut this off?"

"Sure," Arizona nodded, scooting down on the mattress so she could lie down.

After turning off the light, Callie lay down on the other side of the bed—a safe distance between them. They both looked up at the ceiling.

"So," Arizona began, clearing her throat. "It's…been a while."

She heard the pillow rustle as Callie turned to face her, and Arizona turned on her side and mirrored the brunette's new position.

"I missed it," Callie confessed, her voice quiet.

Arizona nodded in agreement. She reached out, running the tips of her fingers over Callie's arm.

Callie shivered at the contact and shut her eyes.

Arizona bit her bottom lip. "Can I kiss you goodnight?"

Callie's eyes immediately popped open.

Arizona smiled. "If we're counting the movie as a date, this would be a good end to it."

"Oh, we're counting it as a date," Callie assured her. "After tonight, we'll be halfway there."

"Good."

Callie motioned Arizona over with a tilt of her head. "Get in here."

Arizona grinned as she leaned in, reaching up to cup Callie's cheek. She brushed Callie's lips with hers.

Callie moved into the kiss, her hand coming to rest on Arizona's hip. She exhaled an unsteady breath.

Arizona brushed their noses softly then pulled back, her eyes perusing Callie's face. "I'm the luckiest woman in the world," she mused.

"What?" Callie chuckled. "Why?"

Arizona leaned in one final time, capturing a full bottom lip between her teeth. "I get to wake up to you."


	6. Chapter 6: Date 6

**Leave reviews, please and thank you!**

* * *

"Wake up!" Sofia demanded, beginning to bounce up and down on her knees on her moms' bed. "Get up, get up!"

Callie grumbled in complaint, and Arizona chuckled as she stretched. "All right, sweetie. We're awake."

"Yay!" Sofia exclaimed. "I already ate toast for breakfast. And watched some cartoons. So, really, I let you sleep in."

Callie smiled. "We appreciate that, kiddo."

Arizona spun to the side of the bed to begin putting on her prosthesis. "Why don't you get your swimsuit on while we get ready, and then we can go swim and hang out at the dock after breakfast? Mama and I will eat fast."

"Okay!"

Quickly, Callie and Arizona changed into their own swimsuits and beach apparel and ate a quick breakfast.

As Arizona washed their dishes, Callie came up behind her and hugged her middle, resting her chin in the crook between neck and shoulder.

Arizona hummed in approval, leaning back against Callie's warmth.

Callie kissed her cheek. "I had fun sleeping together last night."

Arizona laughed. "Me, too."

* * *

Because they had a private dock only a few yards from the house itself, it was easy to carry down and he supplies: a boogie board for Sofia to float on, a few beach chairs, and ample sunscreen—mostly for Arizona.

"Can I jump in?!" Sofia pleaded, eager to escape the dry heat.

"Sure," Callie smiled. "We'll join you in a minute."

"Woo hoo!" Without an ounce of fear, Sofia jumped from the dock into the water.

Arizona carefully watched her swim as she applied sunscreen to her own face and arms.

"Want me to get your back?" Callie offered.

Arizona smiled. "Please." She scooted forward to give Callie space to sit behind her in the folding chair. They'd been through this before—many times.

Sitting behind the blonde, Callie rubbed her hands together to warm the cream. Then, she began to rub it on Arizona's sun-warmed back, careful to cover every inch. She massaged it deep into milky skin, feeling Arizona's muscles loosen under her helping hands.

When she was done, Callie ran her hands down Arizona's shoulders and arms, just relishing in the feel of her skin.

Arizona turned her head. "Do you want me to do yours, too?"

Callie made a face. "Maybe later. I can handle a little sun."

"Mom, Mama, come in with me!"

"We're coming, sweetie," Callie assured her.

"I'll watch you two swim from up here," Arizona decided. "I want to read the paper."

Callie looked at her in disbelief. "Really? You don't want to swim?"

Arizona quirked up her lips, wanting to reassure her. "I'm good, Cal. Go. Swim!"

After carefully inspecting the blonde's face for another second, Callie nodded and turned her attention to Sofia. "Should I jump in, too?"

"Yes!" Sofia screamed, flutter-kicking on top of the boogie board.

"Here I go..." Callie warned. As she jumped, she pulled her knees up into a cannonball, effectively splashing both Sofia and Arizona.

"Hey!" Arizona laughed. "My newspaper!"

Callie grinned at her, then turned her attention to Sofia.

From the dock, Arizona alternated between reading and watching Callie and Sofia play, splashing each other, having swim races, and practicing their somersaults underwater.

An hour later, Callie pulled herself up onto the dock, lying on her stomach on the warm wood. She opened an eye. "Arizona, we'd have a lot more fun if you'd get in, too."

Arizona made a face. "Maybe tomorrow," she lied.

Callie looked at her seriously, finally noting her reticence. "Why don't you want to get in?"

Arizona looked away.

"Arizona."

Arizona pursed her lips as she met brown eyes. "I just...I wouldn't be able to jump in like you two did. And I wouldn't be able to swim fast. I don't have one of those special swim prosthetics, so I'd just have to go in without it."

Callie shrugged. "So go in without it."

"Callie, come on," Arizona scoffed.

Callie's eyes were pleading. "_You_ come on. There's no one else here. It's just me and Sof. And we'd have a lot more fun if you'd would get in, too. Plus," she added, "the water will keep those shoulders of yours from getting any more burned."

She could see Arizona was almost ready to give in, so she mustered up her best smile. "Please?"

Arizona exhaled a breath in preparation. "Okay! Fine."

She began removing her prosthesis, and Callie pulled Sofia out of the water as they waited.

"Let's all jump in together!" Sof suggested.

Arizona motioned toward her shortened limb. "Sweetie, look at me. I can't jump in."

"Yes, you can," Sofia insisted. "I'll hold your hand, and Mama can hold the other."

"It's a fun idea," Callie added, raising an eyebrow at Arizona.

"Fine," Arizona chuckled, letting her family help her up and guide her toward the edge of the dock.

"Ready?" Callie asked Sof.

"Yes!"

Callie squeezed Arizona's hand. "You ready?"

Arizona nodded. "I'm ready."

"Okay, on three," Callie decided. "One, two...three!"

Together, they jumped in.

* * *

The three of them ended up swimming around and playing Marco Polo for another hour-and-a-half until Sofia announced, "I'm hungry," and they decided to take a break.

After eating lunch on the deck, Sofia ran inside to grab her book and then lay out in the sun to keep reading for a while.

Callie was watching her with a smile when, in her periphery, she saw Arizona come to sit in the chair beside hers.

She reached for Callie's hand. "Hey."

Callie turned to her. "Hey, beautiful."

Arizona's cheeks reddened. "I just…I wanted to thank you for pushing me before."

"You'd do the same thing for me," Callie smiled. "We'll always push each other to be better. To believe in ourselves."

"That's true," Arizona accepted.

Callie kissed the back of her hand. "Thank you."

Arizona's brows furrowed. "For what?"

"For being brave."

* * *

Eventually, Callie laid her head on Arizona's lap and fell asleep. Arizona ran her fingers through her hair, looking out at the sparkling lakewater.

* * *

After Sofia went to bed that night, Arizona knocked on the bathroom door. "Callie?"

Callie opened the door, the room still steamy from her shower. "What's up?"

Arizona smiled. "So...I did something."

Callie raised her eyebrows.

Arizona reached out for Callie's hand. "Can I show you?"

She led them to the deck, where she'd lain out a bed thick with blankets, a bunch of lit candles scattered around.

A dazzling smile took over Callie's features. "What's this?"

Arizona grinned back. "A date." She gestured toward the table. "I brought wine and everything."

"From home?"

Arizona nodded, laughing, "I came prepared."

At her insistence, Callie sat down as Arizona poured them each a glass. She handed one to Callie and, together, they looked out at the water, shimmering in the moonlight.

Arizona leaned into Callie, and Callie wrapped her arm around her, pulling her in closer. "It's beautiful."

Arizona hummed in agreement, then added, "It feels so special to be here with you and Sof."

Callie turned to face her. "Yeah. It does feel special."

"We should make it a regular summer tradition or something," Arizona suggested.

"Camping?" Callie joked.

"No," Arizona chuckled. "This. Being close to nature but still having electricity, real beds, and working plumbing."

Callie turned around. "So what's with this sleep setup? Are you going to seduce me by naming constellations?

Arizona laughed. "I'm going to try." She paused. "No, but really, I thought it'd be nice to sleep under the stars. But if you don't want-"

Callie cut her off with a kiss, vowing, "No, I want."

* * *

They lay beside one another in the bed, looking up at the sky.

"There's the Big Dipper!" Arizona pointed out.

"Oh yeah! And there's the Little Dipper over there."

"There's Orion's Belt," Arizona noted. She made a face. "I think those are the only ones I know."

Callie laughed. "Same." After a minute of comfortable silence, she exhaled a satisfied breath. "You can see so many stars here. It's incredible."

"It is," Arizona agreed. She turned to look at Callie. "You are."

Callie turned to face her, her eyes soft. She put her weight on her elbow as she leaned down to kiss her. "_You_ are," she argued.

Even while being entirely aware of how annoying they would seem to a friend or passerby in that moment, Arizona shook her head with indignation. "Nope. You."

Callie laughed, bending down for another kiss, which quickly turned into another, and then another.

Arizona reached for the curve of the taller woman's hip, demanding more contact, and Callie was happy to comply. She wrapped her arm around Arizona's back, yanking her closer. She felt her stomach flutter with butterflies. No, wait—that wasn't her stomach.

Arizona slid her lips against hers, their tongues brushing.

Callie moaned into the kiss, and Arizona smiled, proud that it took so little to excite Callie so much. Glad that she wasn't alone in her wanting. She rolled onto her back, pulling Callie on top of her.

Coming to rest between Arizona's open thighs, Callie paused to look down at Arizona. "You okay?"

Arizona's eyes were fixed on Callie's mouth. In a husky voice, she assured her: "I'm more than okay."

"No," Callie laughed. "I mean, am I hurting you? With me on top, does it work?"

Realizing Callie was genuinely concerned about her shortened limb and potential pain, Arizona forced herself to look her in the eyes. "I'm good," she vowed. Unable to stop herself, she ran her hands over the breasts drooping over her.

Callie shut her eyes, instantly losing focus.

Arizona grinned as she burrowed her hands under Callie's shirt, wanting to touch naked skin. She pinched Calllie's nipples between her fingers. It'd been so long since she'd seen them, but she remembered every detail, everything Callie liked.

"Arizona…" Callie moaned. Aching for more, she put her weight back on Arizona's body, capturing her lips in a hard, wet kiss. Her hand found Arizona's ass as she tried to pull her closer, closer…

They were subtly rubbing against each other, hands and lips everywhere. Arizona felt her breath come out like a windstorm, and Callie felt her heart pounding in her ears.

As Callie wove a braid of kisses down her neck, Arizona managed to grab her hand, demanding her attention.

Callie finally stopped her ministrations and looked up.

Arizona smiled. "Should we sleep?"

"_Ugh_," Callie groaned. "How am I supposed to sleep now?"

"I don't know," Arizona laughed. "We really screwed each other with this 'ten dates' idea, huh?"

"I wish," Callie grumbled.

"You know, we could cheat…" Arizona offered. She wanted to. Desperately.

"But we shouldn't," Callie huffed. "The waiting's good—even if it means feeling ready to explode."

Arizona kissed her cheek. "At least we're in solidarity."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey. If you read it, review it. Writing is hard! **

* * *

"Marco!" Arizona shouted, her eyes closed as she trod water.

"Polo!" Sofia and Callie called from a few yards away.

Arizona edged toward the sound of Callie's voice. "Marco!"

"Polo!" Sofia gurgled, half-underwater.

"Polo!" Callie called, just a few feet from Arizona.

With her eyes still shut, Arizona lunged toward her, making contact and wrapping her arms around the taller woman's neck. "Got you!" she gloated, wrestling as an excuse to touch.

Callie kissed her cheek. "You got me."

"Can I be 'it' this time?" Sofia pleaded once they broke apart.

"Sure," Callie smiled, happy to give up her claim.

"Okay, onetwothreego!" Sofia sputtered out as quickly as she could, not wanting to give her moms time to swim away.

"Marco!" she called.

"Polo!"

Sofia breaststroked toward them as fast as she could. They were still beside each other, so she easily wrapped her arms around them both. "Got you!"

"Good job, kiddo." Arizona's smile then turned wicked. "Now we're _both_ 'it.'"

"We're gonna get you!" Callie teased, inching toward their daughter like a hungry gator.

Sofia backed away, screeching, while Callie and Arizona laughed.

* * *

On their way back to the cabin after a long hike, they heard thunder overhead.

Callie looked up at the sky. "Seriously? Rain?"

"We better pick up the pace," Arizona called to Sofia, who was lagging behind, distracted by the wildflowers.

Sof ran to catch up. "It's storming?"

"Looks like it," Callie noted, still staring up at the swollen clouds.

And—as if on cue—the rain began to pour, spattering their t-shirts, soaking them within seconds.

"Oh, man." Callie trudged through the mud, trying to make her way to Arizona. When she caught up, she snaked an arm around her waist.

"Hi," Arizona smiled, squeezing her back. Her hair is as dripping into her eyes, down her shirt...just about everywhere. "This is kind of fun."

"Yeah, it i-" Before Callie could finish responding, she slipped in the mud, falling backwards.

"Callie!" Arizona exclaimed, quick to catch the brunette before she hit the ground. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Callie chuckled, grabbing Arizona's hand and holding tight—not wanting to slip again.

When they caught up to Sofia, she was lying splat on the ground. Willingly.

"I'm making a mud angels" she explained, covered head-to-toe in filth. She stood up, careful to avoid her body's outline, and motioned toward her silhouette in the mud. "See?"

Callie laughed. "Impressive."

"You know, even with this rain, it's really hot out," Arizona noted. "How about a quick swim before dinner?"

Sofia's eyes bulged. "In our clothes?"

Arizona shrugged. "Might as well, right? There's no way you can step into the cabin like that."

"Yes!" Sofia cheered, already running in the direction of their dock. "Come on!"

Again, the three of them jumped in together, side-by-side.

"This is so cool," Sofia giggled as she twirled in the water in her clothes, the rain still pouring down, brown mud spreading around her.

Arizona ducked underwater and pulled on one of Sofia's feet to scare her—and ended up getting kicked in the head.

"What was that?" Sof worried, searching around her for the culprit. _A gator, maybe?_

"It was me, you goof." Arizona rubbed her head. "You kicked me!"

Sofia made a face. "Oops."

But, really, Arizona couldn't care less. The pain hardly registered. Not when her daughter was somersaulting in front of her and Callie was looking at her like _that_. With the sweetest smile on her face. Nothing but love in her eyes.

Callie moved toward her, close enough to lean in for a kiss.

She thought, _Is anything as magical as this?_

* * *

After packing, dinner, s'mores, and s'more s'mores, it was finally time to head home.

While Sofia slept in the back seat, Callie and Arizona sat in the front, eyes on the winding road.

Callie looked over at Arizona. "Let me know if you want me to drive for a bit." Her fingers swept back blonde hair to reveal a sharp jawline and those bright blue eyes.

"I will," Arizona vowed, glancing back to see Callie's intense stare. She knit her eyebrows together, suddenly self-conscious.

"Sorry," Callie whispered, quirking up her lips in reassurance. "You're just beautiful."

Arizona smiled back, dropping her hand down to Callie's thigh. "I owe you a kiss when we get home."

"Good," Callie chuckled, her fingers running through feathery hair for the remainder of the drive.

* * *

They got home a little after midnight and stumbled into the apartment. Sofia was practically sleepwalking.

Arizona began leading her down the hallway. "Come on, kiddo, let's get you to bed."

Callie collapsed on the couch. She'd loved the cabin, but she also was happy to be home. Finally, she made herself get up to put on her pajamas and get ready for bed. The unpacking would have to wait until morning.

As she was exiting her bedroom, Arizona simultaneously was exiting the guestroom, and they smiled at each other.

"I'm so tired," Callie admitted.

"Me, too," Arizona agreed. "I think it was the hike that did us in."

Callie nodded as they plodded into the living room and sat together on the couch.

"Do you want to watch something?" Arizona suggested.

Callie hummed. "Sure."

Predictably, maybe, they settled on an episode of _American Bakeoff_, smiling at the memory of the show bringing them together in the past.

No longer shy about touching, Callie easily wrapped her arm around Arizona, and Arizona nuzzled in closer. "I love you," she whispered. It wasn't a grand declaration. Just the truth Callie already knew.

Callie pulled her closer, kissing a smooth cheek. "I love you."


	8. Chapter 8: Date 7

**As always, I appreciate reviews and affection. A mini date!**

* * *

_No longer shy about touching, Callie easily wrapped her arm around Arizona, and Arizona nuzzled in closer. "I love you," she whispered. It wasn't a grand declaration. Just the truth Callie already knew._

_Callie pulled her closer, kissing a smooth cheek. "I love you."_

* * *

An hour later, Callie and Arizona were still cuddled up on the couch, the TV off now.

Callie's eyes were shut in relaxation, and Arizona took the opportunity to peruse her face without making Callie self-conscious.

Her tiny freckles. The wrinkles by her eyes. Her long eyelashes. Arizona loved it all.

She tightened her grip on Callie's waist, prompting her to open her eyes.

Callie gave her a sleepy smile. "You ready to sleep?"

Arizona bit her bottom lip. "Not yet."

Callie raised an eyebrow in jest, but she certainly didn't complain when Arizona leaned her head back to reach full lips and cover them with hers in a soft kiss.

Instead, she reached for Arizona's cheeks, demanding more contact, holding the blonde's face to hers.

She deepened the kiss, feeling Arizona shudder against her, grab the back of her neck.

"Hold on," Arizona breathed, pulling back momentarily. She worked on repositioning her shortened limb and, as soon as Callie realized what she was trying to do, she was quick to help. She grabbed Arizona's hips and guided her onto her lap.

Arizona straddled Callie's thighs, sinking down to put all her weight on the brunette as she captured her lips in a kiss.

Callie pulled her closer, relishing in the feel of their breasts rubbing together, the taste of Arizona's mouth.

"How do you...do it?" Callie managed between kisses.

Arizona refused to pull back. Her breath washing into Callie's mouth, she asked, "Do what?"

"_This_," Callie explained. She pulled Arizona harder down against herself, her lips running over a sharp jaw. "Two minutes ago, I was ready for bed, and as soon as you touch me, I turn ravenous."

As if to illustrate her point, Callie captured Arizona's lips in a hard kiss, her hands exploring a lithe back.

And she certainly wasn't alone in her wanting, Arizona reciprocating the kiss, deepening it with her wandering tongue. "Me, too," she vowed breathlessly. "It's like that for me, too."

She rolled her hips, pressing herself against Callie, unable to help it.

"God," Callie panted, her hands snaking under Arizona's shirt, palming her naked skin.

Arizona sucked on Callie's bottom lip, teeth scraping skin.

Callie growled, pulling Arizona even tighter, burying her face in her neck.

"Callie..." Arizona worked to dampen her want, to still her hips, realizing that—if she didn't—she'd soon be too far gone. With Callie, it took so little to get her to feel this way.

After another minute, Callie pulled back with a little laugh. "We keep tempting ourselves."

"I know," Arizona grumbled. "But the alternative is not touching, which somehow feels worse than the torture of touching and then stopping." She pulled back, extracting herself from Callie and coming to sit beside her again. She sighed. "I guess we should sleep?"

"Yeah," Callie agreed. "We'll get back to our dates tomorrow, so you should definitely rest up." She winked.

After Arizona reattached her prosthesis, they began walking down the hallway together. She started to turn toward the guest room when Callie reached for her hand.

Arizona turned to her.

Callie twinkled back. "Come to bed with me," she breathed.

Arizona raised an eyebrow.

Callie's lips quirked up. "If we could sleep together at the cabin, I think we can do it here."

As they lay down beside each other, Arizona inhaled a deep breath in, Callie's scent all around her. She turned to Callie, only able to see the outline of her face in the darkness. "So," she prompted. "What's the plan for tomorrow?"

Callie grinned. "You'll have to wait and see."

* * *

That following day, Sofia started at her next summer camp, and Callie and Arizona had the whole day to themselves.

"Is it crazy that I miss her for the, what, like, seven hours she's gone?" Arizona asked.

"No." Callie laughed. "Well, maybe. But I don't think we're alone."

"That's at least some reassurance," Arizona joked. Then, curious, she began, "It's already three. What time is this secret date of ours? Is Sof coming with us?"

Callie shook her head. "Sof's going home with Emma for a slumber party. And it's not a _secret_. It's a surprise. One you'll like."

Arizona scrunched up her face. "I don't like surprises."

"You like mine," Callie countered. "Usually."

Arizona still looked unconvinced, so Callie added, "It's a _good_ surprise. I promise."

Arizona smiled and pecked Callie's lips. "I know it'll be good. So we have nothing planned until later?"

Callie nodded. "Starts at eight."

"How about a mini-date right now?" Arizona suggested.

"Where?"

Arizona grabbed her hand, leading Callie further into the apartment. She paused in front of the master bedroom—_their_ bedroom, now.

"What kind of date is this?" Callie asked in jest.

"Calliope, get your head out of the bedroom," Arizona chided, chuckling.

"That's kind of hard..." Pointedly, Callie looked around the room, finally coming to focus on the bed.

Ignoring her, Arizona sat down on the bed, expertly removed her prosthesis, and patted the space beside her. "Come. Nap with me."

They recognized a certain decadence in napping in broad daylight, still in pajamas at 3p.m., and it thrilled them.

When Callie lay down, Arizona pulled the sheet over their heads. With the sun filtering through the window, it gave everything a golden glow beneath the sheets. Arizona noted that Callie looked goddess-like in the light.

"Another blanket fort?" Callie teased.

"Tell me a secret."

Callie's lips quirked up. "Hmm..."

Arizona waited, blue eyes fixed to brown.

"You know," Callie offered, "I left Blake before I even realized there was a possibility of a future with you."

Arizona nodded.

Callie continued, "But I kept having dreams about you. Not even sexual dreams. Just you and I sleeping together—the way we always have."

Arizona smiled.

"We just...fit, you know? And it's—well, _you're_—so soft, and warm, and comfortable, and...shiver-inducing. I remembered that that's how love should be. That's what we all deserve."

Arizona reached up and traced her cheek, leaning on her every word.

"It just could never compare, I think. Love," she clarified. "With anyone else." After a minute, she broke eye contact, suddenly feeling a little shy. "Does that make sense?"

"Yes," Arizona vowed, thumb still smoothing a soft cheek. "I missed it, too. The first few weeks, I was tempted to buy a body pillow and a weighted blanket because it was so hard to sleep without you." She laughed, and Callie laughed with her.

Callie looked down. "It took us so long to figure things out."

Arizona shrugged. "But we did," she reminded her, smiling reassuringly. And, she realized, all the time apart was worth it if it led to this level of trust, intimacy, and commitment. Together, they were stronger than ever.

She turned on her side, away from Callie, and reached back for her hand.

Callie smiled, curling her body around Arizona's and wrapping her arm around a soft stomach. She exhaled a sated breath as she shut her eyes. "This is a good date."


	9. Chapter 9: Dates 8 and 9

**Reviews, please and thank you!**

* * *

That night, they strode hand-in-hand into a Greenwich bar after Callie showed security their tickets at the door.

Arizona looked around the bar, with dancing space downstairs and a balcony and bar upstairs. Finally, she looked toward the stage. "Fleetwood Macramé?" The drum set was, appropriately, decorated with woven macramé.

Callie grinned at her. "It's a local lesbian Fleetwood Mac cover-band."

Arizona laughed. "This is amazing."

"A good surprise?" Callie pressed.

"Yes," Arizona swore. "You know I love Stevie Nicks."

"Now, let's just hope the band's good," Callie fretted.

"Anything I do with you is good," Arizona promised, reaching out for Callie's hand. "Come on. Let's get some drinks."

Up on the balcony, they found the perfect seats: right in the front, with a view of everything.

They moved their chairs so that they ended up beside one another rather than across, unable to keep their hands off each other.

Callie rubbed Arizona's back as they waited for the band to come out, Arizona's arm slung across Callie's thighs, hand on her knee.

"How about we do Chinese takeout and watch another movie with Sof tomorrow night, as a ninth date?" Arizona suggested. "She'll be happy to be included, too."

"Sounds great," Callie smiled. "Some more supervision might benefit us, too."

Arizona laughed. "Unfortunately, during the movie isn't the problem. It's after—that's when we end up acting like horny teenagers."

Callie shrugged. "What can I say? We keep each other young."

* * *

When the band finally came out, immediately breaking into the opening chords of "Rhiannon," Callie and Arizona stood up from their table, dancing and singing along with everyone else.

Near the end of the set, as the band played "Everywhere," Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona from behind, tucking her chin into her neck.

Arizona leaned into the contact, and they swayed together as the woman dressed as Stevie sang, "I want to be with you everywhere..."

Arizona turned around in Callie's arms and tilted her head back to kiss her. "I love this."

Callie kissed her back. "I'm glad."

* * *

"I'm not tired yet," Callie realized when they got home at eleven-thirty.

"Me neither. Not after that three-hour nap."

Callie smiled. "I don't think I've slept that well in years."

Arizona nodded thoughtfully. "I know." Then, she admitted what Callie hadn't said out loud—something they both knew was true. "Not since you."

"You know how people say being in love makes flowers smell sweeter, and food taste better, and music sound more beautiful?" Callie began. "I think they're right. Everything really is better when I'm around you."

Arizona smiled at her, her insides fluttering. "We've been in love—even if we weren't together for half that time—for almost ten years now. Doesn't that feel unreal?"

Callie's jaw dropped. "Has it been ten years?"

Arizona nodded. "Nine years and seven months since I first kissed you."

Callie shook her head in disbelief. "That's a long time."

Arizona chuckled. "I know. I calculated it the other day, and it made me feel really old."

Callie's eyes caressed her face. "You're more beautiful than ever."

"Ha," Arizona laughed sarcastically. Then, she met Callie's soft eyes, turning solemn. "You're something special, Callie Torres."

Callie pulled her in for a kiss. And then another. And another. "You."

And another.

* * *

The following evening, they got Chinese takeout for dinner and settled, with Sofia, in the living room for a movie night.

"I got _Jumangi_ from the library last week!" Sofia said. "Can we watch that?"

"Sure," Callie and Arizona agreed easily, beginning to serve the food as Sofia set up the movie.

"Have you seen it before? It's kinda old."

Arizona turned down the volume as the previews began. "I think I have, but not for a long time."

"Did you like it?" Sofia pressed, not wanting her mom to have to rewatch a movie she didn't like.

"I did," Arizona assured her.

They slurped down garlic green beans and chow mein as the movie began—Callie and Arizona on the couch and Sofia adjacent to them, in her favorite lounge chair.

When they had finished eating, Arizona stood up to drape a blanket over Sofia, tucking it around her.

Sof smiled up at her. "Thank you, Mommy."

Arizona smiled back, then walked back over to the couch with a second blanket. She sat down, threw it open, and offered some to Callie.

Callie nodded in approval, scooting closer to her as they got more comfortable, the blanket covering their torsos and legs.

As they continued watching, Arizona brought her hand to Callie's knee, gently caressing it with her thumb, pajama pants soft to the touch.

Callie felt her stomach fill with butterflies—as always, with Arizona. She wrapped an arm around her, keeping her close.

Unable to fully get into the movie she had already seen, Arizona kept her eyes on the screen but focused instead on edging her hand up Callie's leg, little by little.

As her hand moved up her thigh, into her inner thigh, Arizona could see Callie beginning to fidget.

Arizona's lip quirked up. She loved to tease her. She brought her hand higher, higher, and..._there_. Between curvaceous thighs, she rested her hand, suddenly feeling heat radiating against her skin.

Callie exhaled an uneven breath, turning to Arizona in surprise.

Ever so angelically, Arizona smiled back. Gently, she began to rub her fingers over the area: up and down, up and down, up and down, at an excruciatingly slow pace, her fingers barely making contact.

Her mouth now slightly agape, her eyes hooded, Callie tried to remain focused on the television screen, but she knew it was a battle she was losing fast.

Arizona, too, kept her eyes on the screen, not wanting to arouse Sofia's suspicion (or scar her for life), and she was careful to keep her face blank. Still, she continued her rhythmic movements, the feather-light pressure unrelenting.

Suddenly, Sofia paused the movie and stood up.

Callie and Arizona jumped, instantly ceasing contact, their cheeks flushing.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Sofia explained, beginning to run down the hall. "I'll be right back!"

With her gone, Callie turned to Arizona. "That wasn't very nice."

Arizona pretended to misunderstand her meaning, pouting out her lower lip as if taking offense. "You didn't like it?"

Callie made a face, trying not to smile. "That's not what I meant, and you know it."

Arizona giggled.

"I'm serious!" Callie laughed. "Now I'm just sitting here, soaking wet, and I can't do anything about it."

Arizona eyes darkened at the mental image. She licked her lips. "_Soaking_?"

Callie nodded. "And I refuse to suffer alone, so get ready."

Arizona groaned. Of course, she knew she could just scoot over to avoid Callie's wrath, but she wasn't one to deny the brunette touching her. _Is anyone?_ she thought. _No._

"Okay," Sofia ran back into the room and settled back into the armchair. She looked toward her moms. "Ready?"

Callie nodded, her smile devilish. "Ready."

As _Jumangi_ continued playing, this time it was Callie's hand on Arizona's knee. Callie's hand on Arizona's thigh. Callie's hand on…_yes_—and now it was clear that she still turned the blonde on, if there had been any doubt. Even through pajamas, Callie could feel Arizona's dampness, which just made her horny all over again.

As Callie teased her, she watched Arizona's face carefully, noting every micro-expression, her bitten bottom lip, her suddenly labored breathing.

Callie smiled, self-satisfied now that she was giving Arizona a taste of her own medicine.

As Callie began adding a little more pressure to her rhythmic strokes, Arizona turned her head, meeting brown eyes. Callie noted that they looked almost navy—maybe because of the low light, but more likely as a result of her lust.

Without breaking eye contact, Arizona snaked her own hand back under the blanket, up Callie's thigh…

Callie's eyes fluttered shut. "Oh…" she breathed, almost inaudibly. There was something about Arizona's hands, her magic hands…

"Did you guys like it?"

Sofia broke them out of their private revelry, and their eyes shot to her, their hands once again pulling back. How had an hour-and-a-half passed so quickly?

Callie cleared her throat, working to find her voice. "It was great."

Arizona nodded, lying, "Even better the second time."

Finally, Callie managed to sustain a normal tone of voice. "Did you like it, sweetie?"

"Yes!" Sof exclaimed. "I like that it's funny but also serious and scary sometimes. But I'm glad it had a happy ending."

Arizona nodded. "Those are the best kinds of movies, aren't they?"

"Mhm," Sofia agreed, getting up from her chair. "Oh, also, I'm supposed to give you something." She ran to the entryway to grab something from her backpack while Callie and Arizona sneaked looks at each other, feeling a little naughty. They recognized the impulsivity in…touching each other under a blanket during a family movie night. But, well, soon, they wouldn't have to.

Sofia came back and handed Arizona a slip of paper. Callie leaned in to read it, too. "What's this?"

Arizona read the note and then looked up at Sofia. "You told your counselors you'd supply the chocolate chip cookies at your camp's potluck tomorrow?"

Sofia nodded.

"We didn't even know you were having a potluck!" Arizona complained.

"Kiddo," Callie groaned. "You could have told us earlier."

"I'm sorry!" Sof apologized. "I forgot about it until now." She paused. "Do you want me to make them?"

Arizona shook her head. "Mama and I will make them. You need to go to bed."

Sofia nodded. "Okay. Thanks for making them." She leaned in, kissing Callie on the cheek, then Arizona. "I love you!"

Callie and Arizona grinned. "We love you, too."

* * *

Because of the we-need-to-bake-cookies-for-twenty-kids fiasco, they tucked Sofia into bed, shut the door to her room, and were walking down the hallway before Callie remembered Arizona's little _teasing_ episode.

She slapped her on the butt.

Arizona's mouth fell open in mock-horror. "Hey!"

"I'm turned on now, and it's all your fault," Callie admonished, though she was unable to cover her smile.

Arizona laughed, sing-songing, "I love you."

Callie pouted.

"You dished it out just as much as you took it," Arizona reminded her. "And, remember," she added, "we only have one more date."

"_Finally_," Callie exhaled hard.

"'Finally' is right." Gently, Arizona kissed her lips. "But, first, we need to bake Sofia those cookies."


	10. Chapter 10

**As always, once you're done reading, please give me attention. Writing takes time! I love to know your reactions. And thank you for your reviews thus far!**

* * *

The following day, Callie and Arizona were getting back from picking Sofia up from summer camp—the latter jabbering about the potluck foods the whole way home—when they looked down the hall and saw something they weren't expecting.

Callie's mouth fell open. "Daddy?"

Arizona's head shot up. "Carlos."

"Grandpa!" Sofia exclaimed, running toward him for a big bear hug.

Carlos laughed as he squeezed his granddaughter tight. "Hi, mija. It's been a while!"

"I missed you!"

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Callie asked, unable to mask her distaste. She was planning to have her tenth date with Arizona that night—not a family reunion.

"Don't worry, Calliope," Carlos chastised. "I'm here for work for the weekend and thought I might stop by since I was close by." He looked up at Arizona. "Nice to see you."

"Yeah," Arizona gulped. "You, too."

"Well, I don't want to impose," Carlos began, "but I'd love to take us all out for dinner tonight."

Callie made a face as she opened the apartment door and they all shuffled inside. "Tonight's not the best night..." Her phone began to ring, and she excused herself to take the call.

Regaining her composure, Arizona offered, "Can I get you something to drink?"

"We have water, and milk, and wine," Sofia chimed in, grabbing her grandfather's hand and holding it in hers.

"Sof," Callie began with a sigh as she walked back into the room, "your counselor called. You forgot our cookie dish at camp."

"Oh, yeah," Sofia realized.

"We need to go get it before they go home," Callie told her, grabbing her keys. "Go get your coat, okay?"

"Do we really need to get it back?" Arizona asked, not wanting to be left alone with her father-in-law. "I mean, it's just a platter, right?"

Callie pursed her lips. "We got it as a wedding gift."

"Oh," Arizona breathed, remembering the platter Richard Webber had given them. She was touched that Callie had held onto it for all these years—that she'd brought it all the way to New York with her.

"Daddy, can we do something tomorrow, instead? Sofia and I need to go grab the dish."

"I can stay here and catch up with Arizona while you're gone," Carlos suggested.

Callie started to say something, a little nervous about her father interrogating Arizona or something, but Arizona stopped her, offering a reassuring smile. "We'll be fine, Callie. You two go. Your dad and I can catch up a little in the meantime."

Callie carefully inspected her face, nervous on Arizona's behalf. Finally, she accepted, "Okay."

She kissed Carlos on the cheek, Arizona on the lips, and said "Come on, Sofia," as she opened the front door.

Sofia skipped after her, and then it was just Carlos and Arizona, alone.

"So," Arizona hemmed. "Long time…no see."

Carlos nodded—stiff as he always seemed to be. "Calliope says you two are back together."

"We are," Arizona confirmed, handing him a glass of water. "And I know you and I haven't always been huge fans of each other..."

"We've both done things we regret," Carlos agreed. "But we both love Calliope and want the best for her."

Arizona nodded in assent. Of course it was true.

Carlos gave her a long look, then decided, "You're what's best for her."

Arizona's eyebrows flew up in surprise.

"She's giddy over you," Carlos explained. "Every time I've called her in the past few weeks, I've heard the smile in her voice."

Arizona dimpled. "She's the most amazing person I've ever known," she admitted.

Carlos's lips quirked up, knowing that Arizona was telling the truth, that no one in the world truly loved Callie just as much as he did—maybe more. "And you're back together? Officially?"

"Well, we haven't..." Arizona shook her head, realizing she was about to give her father-in-law _waaay_ too much information.

"Haven't what?" Carlos pressed, his face demanding an explanation.

Arizona let out an embarrassed laugh. "We haven't, um, consummated the relationship…yet."

"Seems unlike you two."

Arizona blushed. "We just wanted to, you know, reconnect on other levels first—to move slow, for once—so we came up with this ten dates idea, and-"

"When's the tenth date?"

Arizona gave him a guilty smile. "It was supposed to be tonight."

Carlos looked at her for a long moment. "Hmm."

* * *

An hour later, Callie and Sofia returned with the dish.

"Hey," Callie breathed as she walked in, unable to keep from lighting up when she met Arizona's eyes. She walked up to her, whispering, "Everything okay between you two?"

Arizona offered a reassuring smile, vowing, "We're good. I think he actually likes me."

Callie nodded thoughtfully, noticing her dad was watching them with a wistful smile. "I think he does, too."

Carlos turned to Sofia. "All right, mi amor, what do you think of having a grandfather-granddaughter date tonight? We'll go get dinner and ice cream, and then we can have a sleepover at my hotel. There's a jacuzzi in my suite!"

Sofia's jaw dropped. "Really?!" She turned to her moms. "_Can I_?"

Arizona looked over her at Carlos. He had a twinkle in his eye. She never would've guessed that he, of all people, would become her wingman. "Of course!" she exclaimed. She turned to Callie. "Right?"

Callie immediately nodded, realizing that this meant their nighttime plans were back on. "Go get your pajamas and toothbrush, Sof!"

To her dad, she asked, "You're okay with waiting until tomorrow night for us all to go out for dinner?"

"Of course, mija," Carlos assured her.

"I'm ready!" Sofia announced a minute later, lugging her backpack behind her.

"Let me just say bye to your moms, and we'll go." He pulled Arizona in for a hug and kissed her cheek. When he pulled away, he said, "Take care of my daughter."

"I will," Arizona promised.

He then hugged Callie tight then pulled back, looking his daughter in the eyes as he gestured toward Arizona. "You do the same."

Callie reached for Arizona's hand. "Always."

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Mama!" Sof yelled from the doorway, eager to spend time with her grandpa. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Have fun!" Callie and Arizona called after them as Carlos and Sofia headed down the hall, hand-in-hand.

As soon as the front door was shut, Callie looked at Arizona. "Is it just me, or did he seem to know that we're going to have sex tonight?"

Arizona hesitated. "I might have accidentally, maybe...told him?"

"What?" Callie squawked.

"It just happened!" Arizona defended in a laugh.

"Oh, my god," Callie threw her hand over her face. "I'm never going to be able to look him in the eye again."

"It's okay," Arizona soothed, running her hand over Callie's shoulder. Then, realizing something, her hand suddenly stilled. "Not that we have to do anything tonight, if you don't want to."

Callie looked at her in disbelief. "There's no way I'll survive waiting another day."

Arizona smiled. "Me neither." She cupped Callie's cheek. "How about I order some pizza?"

Callie chuckled. "Let's do it. It's a tradition now."

While Arizona called to order the pizza, Callie settled on the couch, her stomach suddenly filled with butterflies. Tonight was the night. They'd finally made it.

After ordering, Arizona plopped down beside her, saying, "Pizza will be here in thirty."

Callie cracked open another beer and handed it to her. "To our last first time."

Arizona clinked Callie's bottle with a smile. "Cheers."


	11. Chapter 11: Date 10

**Let me know what you think, please oh please!**

* * *

_Callie cracked open another beer and handed it to her. "To our last first time." __  
_

_Arizona clinked Callie's bottle with a smile. "Cheers." _

* * *

When the pizza came half an hour later, Callie and Arizona ate it straight out of the box as they continued talking.

"I was surprised to see that you kept the dish from Webber for all these years," Arizona commented.

Callie looked up. "Haven't you kept anything from before?"

Arizona chuckled. "I've kept everything."

"Really?" Callie asked. "Like what?"

"Every note you've ever written me; all our old furniture, until recently; my necklace-"

Callie's eyes lit up. "Your heart necklace? You have it here?"

Arizona nodded.

"Should we put them back on?"

Arizona's brows flew up. "You kept yours, too?"

Callie rolled her eyes at Arizona's surprised expression. "Of course I did." She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, then brushed her cheek with her thumb. "I held on to every piece of you I could."

"Me, too," Arizona breathed. "And yes. We definitely should put them back on."

Callie grinned. "Let's go get them."

They ducked into the bedroom and went through their belongings, both women coming up with her heart necklace from their first Valentine's Day together, one gold and one silver.

Back on the couch, Callie asked, "Can I put yours on?"

Arizona nodded, turning around and lifting her hair so that Callie could affix the clasp.

"Your turn," Arizona smiled, working to put Callie's necklace on. When she was done, her hands remained on Callie's back, fingers making light movements, relishing in the feel of her.

Her back turned, Callie shut her eyes, getting lost in Arizona's soft ministrations.

"I missed your skin," Arizona exhaled, thumbs brushing against what little skin was exposed.

Suddenly, Callie turned and met her eyes. "Give me ten minutes? I want to do something with you."

Though her brow furrowed, Arizona nodded. "Sure."

Callie kissed her cheek. "Eat. Drink. I'll come get you in a few."

Ten minutes later, Callie was back. She held out her hand to Arizona.

A curious smile on her face, Arizona accepted Callie's proffered hand and they both walked deeper into the apartment.

When they reached their bathroom, Arizona's mouth fell open. "Callie..."

The tub was steaming; candles were strewn everywhere, illuminating the room with golden light; and red roses and rose petals scattered the floor, the scent of them almost overwhelming.

Arizona gestured toward the flowers. "When did you even get these?"

Callie laughed. "While Sof and I were out. It was her idea, actually. Not all of it, but, well...she knows you love flowers."

Arizona nodded. "I do." She met Callie's eyes. "Especially when they're from you."

Callie twinkled back, then hazarded: "You want to take a bath with me?"

Arizona's head immediately bobbed up and down. "More than anything."

Standing a few feet apart, facing each other, each woman began to take of her shirt.

As they threw their shirts off, their eyes immediately fixed on bras and full cleavages. After so long, Arizona practically felt her mouth go dry—how badly she wanted to see more, to touch...

Next, they worked off their jeans, Arizona briefly sitting down on the closed toilet to pull hers off her ankles.

They stood before each other again, only in their bras and underwear.

Callie exhaled a tremulous breath. "You are..." She tried to find the words.

Arizona smiled, reaching behind her back and preparing to unhook her bra.

Callie started to do the same, and then she made a face, deflating as her arms fell by her side. "I...I'm suddenly so nervous."

Arizona stepper closer. And closer. She reached up, tucking Callie's hair behind her shoulders, revealing her bra in full, a flaming red.

Callie looked down at Arizona, whose eyes were fixed on her cleavage, and laughed at her obvious desire. "Okay, now I feel less nervous."

Arizona smiled. "Good." She leaned in, capturing Callie's lips in a soft but insistent kiss. She wrapped her arms around Callie's back, expertly unhooking the bra herself.

She then stepped back, reaching up and unhooking her own bra.

She let it fall down her shoulders and arms, watching—unblinking—while Callie did the same.

Finally, they each removed their underwear, standing in front of each other again, now completely nude.

"Wow," Callie breathed.

Arizona blushed. She wanted to reach out and trace Callie's curves, but she feared they wouldn't have the chance to enjoy the bath if she started touching her now.

As Callie climbed into the wide, deep tub, Arizona sat on the edge, removing her prosthesis. She then rotated around to sit inside, with her back resting on the opposite side of the bathtub, her leg tangling with Callie's legs. She let out a long exhale, sinking deeper into the hot water.

Callie reached for Arizona's foot, gently kneading the sole with her thumbs.

After a minute of enjoying the touch, eyes shut, Arizona held out her arms. "I want to feel you. Come here."

Callie turned her body around and scooted back into Arizona's embrace.

Immediately, Arizona wrapped her arms around her, pulling her closer. She lined a tan shoulder with kisses, moving in toward Callie's neck, to the place behind her ear.

Callie sighed into the contact, eyes shutting in response to the tenderness.

She began running her hands over Arizona's thighs, relishing in her nakedness.

Arizona raised her lips to Callie's ear. "I want you."

Callie let out a shaky breath, turning her head so she could reach Arizona's mouth. "I want you, too," she said into the kiss. "You have no idea."

Arizona laughed as they pulled away. "I think I do."

Slowly, she brought her hands up Callie's legs, her thighs, her abdomen, up to her breasts, the first time in years she'd experienced them entirely naked. She relished in the feel of them, how slippery they'd become in the soapy bubble bath.

As Arizona continued alternating between tracing and pinching her nipples, Callie turned toward her again, suddenly hungry as she began kissing Arizona, roughly biting her lip.

And then Callie was turning in her arms, her legs on either side of Arizona's body. Arizona pulled her closer, so she was practically sitting in her lap, their abdomens touching, breasts rubbing together.

Callie smoothed her hands down a long spine as Arizona nipped her bottom lip.

As their breasts brushed again, Arizona felt her nipples harden. "Oh...god."

Callie smiled into the kiss, pulling Arizona even closer—feeling her pelvic bone against Arizona's abdomen, steady pressure, warm skin against her.

"I've wanted to rip your clothes off since the night you first got here," Callie growled, lips against the hollow of Arizona's throat.

Eyes shut, it took Arizona a minute to find her voice. Again, her hands found Callie's breasts. "I know." She paused, kissing Callie again. "It was hard to sleep after our dates, knowing you were in the room right next door, wanting me as much as I was wanting you."

Callie scraped her teeth against porcelain skin, and Arizona groaned, her hands now fisting Callie's hair. "Callie—_God_—I..." Her eyes fell shut. "Let me take you to bed."

Callie pulled back. "You don't want to take a long bath?" she teased, feigning surprise. "I thought we might play with rubber duckies, or-"

But Arizona didn't have the patience to entertain her teasing. "No. I need you now."

Well, Callie certainly wasn't going to argue. She stood up, pulling Arizona up with her.

Arizona grabbed the stainless steel grab bar—when had Callie put that in?—while Callie ran to grab her crutches from the bedroom.

After toweling off, they inched toward the bedroom then lay together on the bed.

Arizona didn't waste any time, moving toward Callie and grabbing the back of her neck to keep her close as she kissed her. Her tongue dipped into her mouth, and she moaned when Callie's tongue met hers.

"You taste so good," Callie exhaled, only pausing for a second before diving back into the kiss with a vengeance, wanting to take more of Arizona into her.

Taking charge, Arizona rolled on top of her, goosebumps lining her arms at the full-body contact. She felt Callie shiver against her.

Quickly, she trailed her lips down Callie's neck and chest, her tongue sliding over a breast before her mouth surrounded a tight nipple.

"Yes," Callie breathed, her back arching, her own hands reaching for Arizona's breasts, palming them in her hands.

Arizona lolled her tongue around one, then nibbled lightly, before working her way to the other breast.

At that, Callie's legs wrapped around Arizona's back, crossing at the ankle, forcing Arizona harder against her, the new pressure against her almost orgasmic.

Arizona worked to maneuver her hand between their bodies, parting Callie's folds.

She was soaked—likely dripping on their bedsheets. They both moaned: Callie at the feel of Arizona's fingers, Arizona at the feel of Callie's velvet wetness.

"_I_ did that?" Arizona asked, almost incredulous, as she continued running her fingers through wet folds, then coming up to rhythmically encircle a swollen clit.

Callie chuckled breathlessly. "Every day."

Proud, Arizona grinned as she kissed her way down Callie's stomach. She began running her lips and tongue up tan legs...

"Arizona," Callie whimpered.

Finally, Arizona lowered her tongue to the place Callie wanted it most, sucking on her engorged clit.

"Oh my...god," Callie faltered, her head digging into the pillow.

Arizona hummed at the taste and scent of her, and Callie felt the vibration against her.

"Arizona," Callie managed a few minutes later, "Come here." Lightly, she pulled on Arizona's hair, motioning for her to come up.

Arizona crawled back up Callie's body, and Callie instantly reached for her face, pulling her down for a kiss, her mouth hungry, hands everywhere.

In a quick move, she rolled them over so that Arizona lay with her back on the bed, Callie on top, falling between her thighs.

She brought her hand down to Arizona's center, feeling how wet she was. Then, she lifted her middle finger, running it over a distended clit.

Arizona inhaled a sharp breath, and Callie smiled, kissing her again. "I want to make you feel so good."

She kissed her way down Arizona's chest, tongue laving her breasts. She let her lips stroke up and down shapely thighs as Arizona tried to pull her toward where she needed her most. "Callie," she pleaded.

Finally, Callie brought her mouth to Arizona's center, tonguing her opening then her clit.

Arizona's heel dug into Callie's back, surely bruising it, as she insisted on continued contact.

Which, of course, Callie was happy to provide, her tongue lapping against Arizona's clit, then alternately sucking on it, arms wrapped tight around Arizona's thighs.

Arizona could feel herself getting close already, and she didn't want to come like this—not this time, anyway. She wanted to look Callie in the eyes, to come together.

"Cal, I want..."

Callie looked up. Then, realizing what Arizona wanted, she surged up her body so that they were eye-to-eye. As they caught their breaths, she nuzzled Arizona's nose. "Hi."

Arizona tilted up her head to peck Callie's lips. "Hi." Eventually, she deepened the kiss, with Callie reciprocating, quickly bringing them back to their former intensity.

Slowly—with Callie's body running the length of Arizona's—they began to subtly move against each other, their bodies now slick with sweat.

At first, their motions were slow and soft, barely noticeable, and then they progressed to a rhythmic grinding, Callie pressing down as Arizona rocked up against her.

Needing air, Arizona broke out of their kiss, asking, "Do you want to—oh God—are you okay with...coming like this?"

Callie groaned in response, her hot breath coming out against Arizona's cheeks. "Yes," she panted. "I want—_uhhhh_. Just like this."

As their grinding turned to more irregular jerks, Arizona grabbed Callie's ass, pulling her down harder against her, causing their position to shift slightly. Callie ended up straddling Arizona's thigh—Arizona straddling Callie's—the newfound additional pressure delicious.

"Oh...God," Callie gasped, feeling Arizona's hot wetness coat her thigh, her movements continuing to quicken.

"Ohhh," Arizona moaned, pushing herself harder against Callie. "That feels so good."

Callie pulled Arizona into a kiss, their mouths sloppy, it quickly devolving into them breathing into each other's mouths, occasionally crying out.

"I'm so close..." Callie whimpered, beginning to lose control.

"Me, too," Arizona murmured. Abruptly, she cried out.

Callie groaned.

"Cal," Arizona panted, leaning away. "Look at me."

Callie pulled back to meet the sight of bruised lips, rosy cheeks, dewy skin, and those big blue eyes.

"What do you—_uh_—what do you need?" Arizona panted, trying to hold off her impending orgasm to come with Callie.

Unable to speak, Callie crushed her lips against Arizona's as they continued to jerk against each other, rough and hard.

Simultaneously, they tumbled into their climaxes, fumbling for each other to keep their bodies tight, working to maintain the sensations. They kept their bodies tightly attached, humping against each other's legs, against any surface they could find.

A minute later, Callie finally fell to the side of Arizona's body with a sated groan, and Arizona looked up and saw how wet her own thigh was, shiny and slick with Callie's moisture. The sight alone was almost enough to make her come all over again.

Arizona turned onto her side, drawing light patterns on Callie's stomach while they worked to catch their breaths.

After a minute, Callie opened her eyes and looked over at Arizona, exalted and exhausted.

Arizona grinned back. "What'd you think?"

Callie laughed as she leaned in to softly kiss Arizona's lips. "Worth the wait."

Arizona laughed with her. Then, she curved her body towards Callie's, hand reaching up to cup her cheek. "Let's go again."


	12. Chapter 12

**Alrighty, folks. This is it! I hope you like.**

* * *

The next morning, Arizona woke up in Callie's arms. She shut her eyes, enjoying Callie's warmth all around her, her clean-cotton scent.

Then, ever so gently, she extracted herself from the embrace, edging toward the side of the bed and putting on her prosthesis.

As softly as she could, she tiptoed out of the room and toward the kitchen, deciding to make Callie breakfast before she awoke.

She began mixing the flour and milk, the butter, the egg, and—twenty minutes later—she strode back into the bedroom with a tray of food, complete with cut fruit and a flower she'd plucked from the box outside their living room window.

"Good morning, pretty lady," she sing-songed, seeing that Callie was starting to wake up.

"Morning," Callie stretched, slowly opening her eyes. When she saw Arizona with the tray of food, she perked up. "What's this?"

Arizona smiled. "Breakfast for the ortho goddess of my dreams."

Callie laughed as she sat up. She looked at the clock on her bedside table. 10 a.m. "We slept in."

"We _did_ stay up half the night," Arizona reminded her, setting the tray down between them.

"True," Callie conceded. "It's probably good that we regained some energy." She popped a grape in her mouth. "Thanks for making breakfast."

Arizona leaned over and pecked her lips.

Callie poured some maple syrup into the pancakes and began to cut a bite when she suddenly looked down at their white sheets, regretting, "If we eat in bed, I'm going to get syrup everywhere."

Arizona shrugged. "We should probably wash the sheets anyway."

Callie chuckled. "True." She lifted the fork up to Arizona's mouth, and Arizona accepted the bite of pancake.

"Mmm."

As they continued eating, Callie prompted, "So. What do you want to do today?"

"Well," Arizona began, "Sofia's with your dad, so it looks like we have the day to ourselves." She raised an eyebrow.

Callie laughed, covering her mouth still full of food as she swallowed. "You're insatiable."

"Hey," Arizona defended. "We have some catching up to do."

* * *

After they got home from having dinner with Carlos that night, Sofia skipped into the kitchen to put their leftovers in the fridge. She then joined her moms on the couch, curling up next to Arizona. "Did you guys have a fun sleepover last night while I was with Grandpa?"

Callie and Arizona grinned. "We did."

"Missed you, though," Arizona added.

Suddenly, Sofia jumped up. "Wait! I have an idea!" She ran down the hall.

Callie and Arizona met each other's eyes in amusement and shrugged. Arizona's hand lifted to the back of Callie's neck, her fingers and thumb gently kneading.

Callie hummed in approval, shutting her eyes.

Sofia came back a minute later dragging sheets, blankets, pillows, and enough stuffed animals to stock a toy store. "Let's make a fort and have a sleepover in there! All three of us!"

Callie turned to Arizona. "You want to?"

Arizona immediately nodded, loving the idea. Then, she turned to Sofia. "Okay, sweetie, put us to work. How should we help you make the fort?"

Sofia began directing her moms to realize her vision of the ultimate fort, and Callie and Arizona worked to move furniture and drape sheets.

When the "walls" were done, Sofia strewed blankets, pillows, and stuffed animals all over the rug inside, creating a makeshift bed for them all. Finally, she exclaimed, "It's ready!"

"Let's go put on our pajamas and brush our teeth now so we won't have to do it later," Arizona suggested, and they all got ready for bed and then regrouped in the living room.

"Let's go!" Sofia urged, climbing inside. "I already picked out the movie."

Callie climbed in after her on her hands and knees. "And what movie is that?"

"The second _Harry Potter_! I haven't seen it yet."

Arizona scooted in after them both, then began removing her prosthesis so she could get more comfortable. "As I recall, the second one's pretty scary. Are you sure you want to see it?"

Sofia nodded emphatically. "If I get scared, I have you."

Arizona smiled. "Good point. We'll protect you." She sat beside Callie, grateful they'd built the fort with the couch as one of the walls so that they could use it for back support.

After Sofia set up the movie and pressed play, Arizona held her arms out to her. "Come here, kiddo."

Sofia climbed into her arms, sitting on Arizona's lap, her legs draped over Callie's, her eyes fixed on the movie that was about to start.

"Oof. You're getting big," Arizona grunted as she pulled Sofia off her knee and onto her thighs. She squeezed her tight, kissing the top of her head.

Callie smiled. "Sof, I'm glad we get to have a sleepover with you."

Sofia dimpled at her moms. "Me, too." Then, she focused on the movie, the classic _Harry Potter_ theme beginning to chime.

Callie leaned into Arizona, and Arizona turned give her a soft smile as she offered out her hand.

Immediately, Callie took it, entwining their fingers and then lifting them to her lips, pressing a kiss against porcelain skin.

They then turned their attention to the movie, Callie's thumb rhythmically running over Arizona's, Arizona's eyes sometimes flitting to Callie's face, taking her in.

While watching Harry attempt to save Ginny in the Chamber, Sofia burrowed into Arizona's shoulder, too scared to watch. Arizona squeezed her tighter while Callie's hand smoothed down her hair.

"It's almost over," Callie promised.

"And it's a happy ending!" Arizona assured her.

Eventually, Sofia hazarded a look back at the screen, and she managed to watch the rest of the movie without a problem.

Arizona wrapped her arm around Callie, burying her hand under her shirt to weave light scratching patterns on her lower back.

Callie leaned into the touch, her lip quirking up as Arizona's nails traced her skin as they continued watching.

When the movie ended, Sofia reached forward to shut the laptop.

"Did you like it?" Callie asked.

"Yeah," Sofia nodded. "I think I liked the book better, though."

"It's usually like that, unfortunately," Arizona sympathized.

"What now?" Callie asked. "You ready to sleep?"

Sofia yawned.

Arizona smiled. "I guess we'll take that as a yes."

Sofia pouted out her lower lip. "I'm not that tired."

Callie laughed. "Yes, you are."

"Fine," Sofia conceded, recognizing she was caught in her fib. "Maybe I am." She looked up at her moms. "Are you really going to sleep in here with me?"

"Sure we are!" Arizona promised. She grabbed a few pillows for their heads and edged downward so she could lie down. She patted the spot beside her, urging Sofia to move into the space next to her.

On her other side, Callie waited until Sofia and Arizona had lain down and then spread a blanket over the three of them before lying down herself, immediately curling her body around Arizona's.

Arizona ran her hand over Sofia's back. "You going to be able to sleep okay after that movie?"

"Yeah." Pulling the blanket up with her, Sofia climbed up on her knees, leaning over Arizona to kiss her Mama's cheek, then her Mom's. "I love you. And I love you."

Their eyes shut in relaxation, Callie and Arizona smiled. "We love you, too."

A few minutes later, at the sound of Sofia's breaths slowing—deeper now with sleep—Arizona turned around in Callie's arms so they lay breast-to-breast, legs immediately tangling.

Languidly, Callie opened her eyes, perusing Arizona's face.

Arizona dimpled at her. "Hi."

Unable to help it, Callie smiled back, whispering, "Hey."

Arizona's hand moved to Callie's hip, and she pulled them closer together. She felt a thrill go through her, her entire body vibrating. She lifted her head, her lips barely brushing Callie's.

Callie shuddered, then immediately closed the distance, her lips moving over Arizona's in a sweet kiss.

As they pulled back, Arizona brought her hand to Callie's face, thumb brushing against her cheek, her blue eyes filled with adoration.

Callie stifled a little laugh.

Arizona's brows furrowed. "What is it?"

Callie kissed the tip of Arizona's nose as she insisted, "It's nothing." Still, she knew her cheeks were flushing.

"Tell me," Arizona insisted softly, her lips moving up Callie's jaw, thumb still smoothing against her cheek.

"It's just—God," Callie expelled an uneven breath, pulling Arizona's face up to hers for a kiss. "You still give me butterflies."


End file.
